Finally ReUnited
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: The group has grown up and moved out of L.A. All their dreams come true. But they haven't seen each other in ages! Will they see each other again? How and Where? What happened to Hollywood Arts after they graduated? What about their kids? Sort of a next generation of Victorious.


**Authors Note: Hello vicTORIous fanfiction readers! It's Christmas!:) Yay! Well, it's almost over:( but I thought I would upload a story!:) This is about the Next Generation of Victorious! I need all the Victorious characters kids so I have decided to make this a SYOC! **

**I need these OCs:**

**Tori & Andre's Kids: I need whatever number is submited preferably more than 2:) please don't make them all girls!:)**

**Beck and Jade's Kids: I need two or three! Preferably three!**

**Cat and Robbie's Kids: I need one or two:) **

**and maybe for the future Trina and Husband, Andrew's Kids: one:)**

**OCs forum**

**Full Name:**

**Parents:**

**Description: (hair color, eye color, height, personality, likes, dislikes, friends, accessories like glasses or braces... Etc.)**

**Background: (Where they were born and what important things happened in the past like if they starred on tv)**

**Talent: (What do they do? act, Sing, play instruments... Etc.)**

**If they are like their parent(s), How so?**

**Grade Level: **

**Age: **

**Crush: (If they like another OC or have a bf/gf)**

**Siblings: (Any OCs you see that seem like they would fit best with and I will see if I can include them together:)**

**Do you have any ideas in how to start them in the story?**

**That is all you have to fill out:) it can be greatly detailed or minorly detailed and I can add to it in the story:) I am starting the story off before the OCs come in and next chapter I will put them in:) ThiGris a prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious:) I kinda wish I did:)**

****15 years ago, there was a school called Hollywood Arts in downtown Los Angeles. It was a performing arts school to help kids to achieve their dreams and give them what they deserve, The big time. Many kids went to this Fine Arts High School, but only a certain group stood out. They were always together. Only seen separated on rare occasions. This group consisted of Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris and Beck Oliver. They were the glue to H.A. When the group graduated from high school, Hollywood Arts fell apart. It closed 2 years later because it wasn't lively and fun like it once had been. People told them that high school friendships never lasted. Being the best of friends they were, they didn't believe them. But soon the group drifted off. Far apart.

Tori was offered a record deal in New York. She consulted her friends in the decision and and took it because they insisted in her following her heart.

One year after Tori left, she ran into Andre on the streets of Manhattan. He had gone there in search of new talent he was ready to sign to the Record Label he had now co-owned with a famous producer. They started hanging out in their free time and began dating. Six months later, Andre popped the question and they got married on November 30th, 2015.

Jade and Beck stayed together through thick and thin. Jade had quite a few screenplays she had written and Beck was on the mission for an agent. Living in Hollywood, they both set out on missions to start their career, but Beck confessed to Jade that he always wanted her with him. They got married the year after high school ended, but all the others had moved to come to their wedding on June 11th, 2013. Beck found an agent who signed him shortly after the wedding. He auditioned for a movie and got the lead role. They were filming in Orlando, Florida though so Jade packed up her things and moved with him.

Cat and Robbie have a different tale. They were also dating in high school. Yes. That is similar, but the only thing. Once they graduated they parted ways, breaking up and going to make their dreams come true. Two summers later, Cat was auditioning for a movie role when she was paired with a boy to act with. The boy walked in and hollered her name. She realized it was Robbie and felt calmed with his presence. They had coffee after that and everyday so forth until he asked her to marry him. She had said yes instantly reassuring hWesley that as a teen she was stupid but had gotten smarter but was still that goofy Cat everyone loved. They married on March 15th, 2015. They soon moved to Las Vegas for Robbie to have a stand up comedy act every night of the week.

All of their wildest dreams came true. They all were settled down, married and happy. Only one thing was missing. Their old friends. None of them had forgotten about each other but just didnt do anything about wanting to see them.

Coincidentally, one by one, each of them were forced to move back to L.A for new signings, recordings and filmings. They all had to follow their dreams so they did. Not realizing the others were coming home too.

**There you have it! The first chapter of Finally ReUnited! I hope you liked it:) Please submit OCs!:) I really need them! Today for Christmas I got every season of Victorious on DVD and every Victorious CD:) I was so happy!:) Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!:) I will try to include everyone's OC in my story!:) PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!:) If you like Kickin' It check out my other stories too!:) Love Y'all!:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:D**


End file.
